


This isn't personal.

by LMinin_24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMinin_24/pseuds/LMinin_24
Summary: Sometimes blood its just ticker than water.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. The calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> This story will contain violence, blood, mentions of drugs and death. If this themes make you uncomfortable please do not read it. At the beginning of each chapter there will be some trigger warnings.

_How much does human life worth?_

Probably if you ask someone this question they would tell you that is priceless, right? It's funny how such a "priceless" thing can very easily lose all it's value depending on who you ask.

Take Sugawara Kōshi, a lovely and caring elementary school teacher. He's loved by all his students and their families, there is no one who had met him and didn't like him. But don't let that blind you, behind that sweet face there is a much darker face and many dead bodies on his shoulders. He was the mind behind one of the biggest mafia's in japan, the puppeteer pulling the strings in the Karasuno. He was slowly kissing the tanned skin of his lover, his lips delicately tracing a path between his back and his neck to end laying his head on the shoulder of the brown haired. 

– Good morning, sweetheart –The younger said with a small smirk on his face, as the other one yawned. 

– G' Morning… 

– How do you feel? –He said in a low voice as he was reaching for Suga's phone, feeling his smile grow wider as he saw his partner resting on his shoulder with his eyes closed, still half sleep. He left a soft kiss on his forehead, handing him his phone– Daichi has been blowing up your phone, _mi amor_ –

– Shit, I totally forgot the delivery. –Suga sighed as he got up from the bed, calling his right hand man and trying to calm him down– Thanks, Tōru. 

That man was Oikawa Tōru, the grand king himself. He dedicated all his time to get the Aoba Johsai to the top no matter what he needed to do. He was as pretty and as deadly as a Belladonna, but certainly one of the best things he had was his brain, far behind that playful mask he was the one making the plans, perfect leader and strategist at the same time. He chuckled as his eyes followed his partner to the balcony, soon after laying in bed, sighing. It was a big delivery, just about two hundred tons of coke and marijuana. It was a delicate situation, both of them knew it, but that meant a lot of money for both families, the plan was pretty simple getting the cargo in Kanagawa and distributing it in Tokyo then both families would distribute the money in equal parts.

Things are easier to be said than done. Far away from both lovers there was a pretty young man, dressed all in black and a slightly lighter trenchcoat, staring deeply at one of the ships on the port. He was shaking, if you asked him he'll probably blame it on the cold sea breeze, but in fact he was trembling out of pure fear. The name was Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was on the phone with Hitoka Yachi, one of his best friends in the family besides Tsukishima. Despite the fact that he entered Karasuno fair recently, he soon got to an important position, he was the one who took over all the relationships between families and smugglers, if you ever needed someone he would find you the right person for the chore, of course, only for the right price.

– There is something wrong, Yachi –He said, looking from side to side slowly.– This is too calm 

He was right, things lately have been really calm, there was something on the air he could smell it, it was electric, just like when it's seconds away from the disaster, just like that second you realize you have made the wrong decision, and that absolutely terrified Yamaguchi. Suddenly he turned his back, heavy breathing and his right hand on his neck, he swore that there was another set of eyes staring at him

– Tadashi? Is everything alright? 

– Yeah, I just had a feeling someone was looking at me –He said, trying to calm down the blonde girl on the other side of the line.– It was just my imagination 

He looked at the sea, the sun just rose and the sunlight was reflecting on the sea, although it was winter there were some people by the shore, an old couple, a young girl running and a bunch of teens in the sand. A melancholic smile showed up on his face, all of that was a part of his old life, something that even with all the money in the world he couldn't get back.

– Has Suga picked up the phone, yet?

– Yes, about fifteen minutes ago, why? 

– 'Cause we're almost finished here, in half an hour or so I'll be there. – He said as he started to walk to the shore, once he received the sign that the delivery ended.– Tell Iwaizumi to wait for me at Kuroo's. I'll tell him the location there.

Yamaguchi had a devilish smirk on his face as he said those words, ending the call by the time he got to the lorry, knowing full well that his mobile phone was hacked by _Applepi_ , and that the blonde one had listened to every single word said in that phone call.

— ❖ —

– A round of your finest sake, please –Said the Aoba Johsai member, raising a hand to get the bartender's attention with a playful smile by the time he and the other man sat down at the bar.

Kuroo nodded as he pulled out of the fridge a crystal clear bottle and two shot glasses, always with that cocky smile on his face. For practical purposes, that was nothing more than a bar, but, when the sun goes down that was the secret paradise of sin available for a few people, drugs, women, man, everything you could desire, and of course the command center of the Nekoma. And that man in front of them, with his bed hair, was the boss of Nekoma. 

– What are we celebrating? –He said, pouring the liquor on the glasses. Somewhere in that club, there was a man, slightly younger than his boss, playing with his laptop, he was Kozume Kenma, A.K.A. _Applepi_ , hacker and professional gamer in his free time. 

– I'm pretty sure you already know, don't you? –Yamaguchi said, picking one of the glasses with a light chuckle as the man raised his hands, clicking his tongue inside his mouth 

– You got me, Kenma already told me. –He sighed, resting his arms on the bar as he looked at both men.

Karasuno had a really good relationship with Nekoma, that wasn't a secret. Years of intrafamiliar deals, years of working together were the pillars of their relationship. – Two hundred… Wow, impresive, the drinks are on the house today.-

– Thanks, man –Said the youngest with a smile as he took his drink, feeling the rice liquor burning his throat as it went down his esophagus.

There was someone staring at them from the first second they put a foot at the bar, definitely, Tadashi could feel his eyes glued to the back of his head, and that was the same person at the port, he was sure. He looked behind him slowly, as his breath alterated, just to find something that terrified him. He was there. 

– If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom –

Iwaizumi nodded, as he ordered another round of sake, Yamaguchi would probably need some more. Kuroo's gold eyes followed him until he was out of sight, staring with a frown at one man, who was turning his back at them. "So that's what this is about" he thought.

The green haired locked himself in the bathroom, he panted as he looked at himself in the mirror feeling how tears formed at the corner of his eyes. 

He was there, he had seen him. Terushima was there… But that was impossible, because the blonde one got killed about a year ago.

He muffled a scream onto his hand, as he grabbed the sink with the other hand, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Flashbacks of the accident came to his mind, blurring his vision and letting his anger take control of him as his fist hit the wall in front of him. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring blankly at the reflection as he grabbed harder the sink just like he did a year ago, he still could hear in his mind the muffled scream of his past lover.

In some cultures seeing a dead person, a person you loved who passed away, meant a death omen. The delusions of a dying man who calls their mothers name, for example. But for Yamaguchi that wasn't good spirit who will guide him to the other life, that was his personal torture, and who knows… Maybe this was an omen that the storm was nearer than he thought, one storm that had already taken its first victim, Bokuto Kōtarō, leader of the Fukurodani family.


	2. The world is slowly caving in, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:   
> More or less, three quarters of the chapter takes place in a hospital, there isn't actually graphic descriptions of any medical processes but if that triggers you please read carfully.

–Daichi Sawamura. Detective. What do we have?– Said the brown haired man as he entered the crime scene, trespassing the police cord. There was another man there, a surgical mask covering half of his face.

–Kiyoomi Sakusa. Forensic. –He sighed staring from the back of his eyes at the younger male, as he checked his notebook– Male, 25 years old. Vomiting, disorientation, skin rash, fainting… Seams like oleander poisoning.

Those words send chills down Daichi's spine. He knew full well the effects of oleander in a human body. He cleared his voice as he inspected the crime scene, it was at plain sight for everyone, one of the most crowded streets in Tokyo, one puddle of vomit, probably from the victim.

– ¿Where's the dead body? – The forensic chuckled as he wrote something in his notebook.

– At the hospital, dueling between live and death –

– Alright, do we have information? Any witnesses? A name? Somewhere to pull? – Said the detective, the forensic was starting to get bothered by the other one.

– Name's Bokuto Kōtarō, he was with a friend when he fainted, he's the one who called. – He stared directly at the other man's eyes for the first time in that afternoon –His friend is in the hospital, he wanted to be with him in case something happens. –

-Bokuto Kōtarō? Shit, okay, thanks for the information – He said before exiting the crime scene, merging with the crowd of people around the police tape, Sakusa sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up his phone, someone was calling him.

Daichi drove full speed to the nearest hospital, he cursed under his breath as he got out of his car, running towards the building's front door. He was panting by the time he got to the receptionist.

– I'm Daichi Sawamura, I'm Bokuto's friend, I just found out what happened… Can I please, please see him? – He struggled to get his identification card out, he didn't even had time to change his policeman uniform.

– Sure thing, Bokuto Kōtarō… He's in room 407, I need you to sign this. –The receptionist sighed as she handed him some paperwork and a ballpoint pen.– You know, your friend is very strong. He has given us such a hard time in the emergency room. So… When you see him, don't forget he's really lucky. Okay? -She said, with a weak smile on her face, trying to calm down the other male, but that words only made him more nervous, how bad was he that she felt the need to tell that, he wondered. He nodded, forcing himself to smile at the receptionist, as he signed those papers.

He was running up the stairs trying to find room 407, sorting out other familiars and patients by the hallways, when he found that room. What he saw made him shiver.

The gray haired man laying in the bed, his amber eyes peacefully close and his lips slightly open. His skin was really pale. He was wearing a medical gown and an intravenous inserted on his tattooed arms. By his side there was Akaashi Keiji, grabbing the older man's hand between his, he had his eyes closed and their hands close to his face. He was the strategist behind Fukurodani, but in that moment he was Bokuto's best friend. If Daichi didn't know him, he'd say he was praying but who knows, he maybe was trying to remember the words his mother used to say, trying to contact any lord on the other side. In that moment, green eyes meeted brown. He had been crying, that was obvious.

– I've come as soon as I've heard, how is he? – Daichi said, murmuring as he walked to the owl feeling the other man staring at him.

– Stable –Akaashi sighed, lowering his eyes until they met Bokuto's face. He was so relaxed. – What are you doing here, Daichi?

– He's my friend, Akaashi –

– Yeah, sure –The raven haired man said sarcastically, spitting venom for every word he said, his eyes meeted Daichi as he sighed– It was an oleander, wasn't it?- The policeman nodded, staring at Bokuto, he still couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Akaashi could feel his eyes water as grabbed Bokuto's hand tighter, murmuring something as he closed his eyes.

– Where did you go that he could have been poisoned? –He asked, more like a friend of the victim than a policeman in working hours. Akaashi didn't answer at first, he didn't have to. He had been trying to answer that question since the moment Bokuto fainted onto his arms. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to remember.

– We went to that new onigiri place… He was so excited to try it out, he wanted to go shopping so we went… We took a boba and something to eat because he was hungry again –He said with difficulty, feeling a knot in his throat. The pressure on his chest was back, the pressure of guilt, off ignoring the risks.

– Did you eat or drink something, Akaashi? – The owl chuckled as he was starting to get on his nerves, he was about to answer him but he didn't. Instead he just moved his head from side to side.

– No. I haven't. – He said as cold as ice.

– And… What are you going to do, Keiji? I suppose you're the leader now. – Those words made him tear up, with tears on his eyes he looked up to the crow, his eyes were burning with anger, fear and blame.

– First of all, don't talk about him like he is dead. –He sighed as he felt some droplets rolling down his cheeks.– Second of all, this was nothing more than a declaration of intent..

– Akaashi, calm down, okay? We don't even know yet what family caused this. – Those words were the last straw for him. He got up from the chair and he released Bokuto's hand for the first time since they got there

– Oh! You want me to calm down, Daichi?! He was poisoned with oleander, with fucking oleander. Use your stupid police badge and ask the place we went 'cause I'm fucking sure at least one of them works with that stupid delivery brand Seijoh uses as a cover.

– Keiji, please. Iwaizumi was with Yamaguchi and Kuroo, Oikawa was with me, okay? They have an alibi. –

– Oh, please, just shut up already! What about Matsuaka or Hanamaki?! God they could have use, I don't know, fucking Tendō for all I care! – Akaashi shouted at him, feeling his tears falling down his cheeks and falling down to the ground. He let himself drop onto the chair at Bokuto's left.– Thank you for your visit, but just get out of here already.

By the time the older man got out of the room, akaashi started silently crying, trembling with tears of impotence and fear. Whispering, trying to make the words in his head make some sense. Trying desperately to remember each second, trying to evaluate the damage, trying to see the future, "what should I do?" He wondered.

– Kōtarō I swear to God, I won't let this pass. I will get revenge on you –He said with a broken voice, closing his eyes while he kissed his hands, remembering Bokuto's voice in his mind.– I promise it.

— ❖ —

– So it is true, Bokuto is… – Akaashi woke up, he couldn't remember the moment he had fallen asleep. He looked up, to find a scared Kuroo, a broken Kuroo, what he saw was a human Kuroo without any mask on. He didn't have his signature smirk on him, as a matter of fact, he didn't even have the strength to smile, as he looked at his best friend feeling how the world was slowly caving in.

– Come here – Kuroo walked to Akaashi, letting his backpack fall down to the ground, hugging him between his arms as he looked down. Akaashi soon hugged him back, grabbing the t-shirts of the Nekoma's leader as he started crying into his arms. He slowly started caressing Keiji's back, closing his eyes.

– Have you eaten something today? Anything? –He asked softly, trying to get strength from anywhere. At that moment they weren't criminals, they were humans. The smaller man sighed trying to speak, but his words died before they could escape his lips, so he moved his head from side to side trying to respond

– That's it, we are going to the cafeteria right now, okay?– He continued, separating a bit from the younger so he could look him in the eyes. He looked miserable. His eyes were red, and you could easily see the dark circles around them, he was paler than usual and his hair was a mess. Thinking about it a bit he nodded, a thing that made the older one chuckle a bit. He patted his back softly, as he smiled a bit to the younger.

– Don't worry, Kōtarō. I'll bring him back safe and sound – He said, with a melancholic smile, caressing Keiji's shoulder. He couldn't break, not now. His childhood friend was on the verge of death but he couldn't cry now, because Keiji needed someone. Akaashi laughed a bit.

They walked down the hallways, both of them silent. Both of them with the same question. Where is this going to end? Akaashi sat down at one of the first tables at the cafeteria, his green eyes following Kuroo as he ordered two sandwiches and two cans of coke. He thought it would be better if both of them eated the same.

– There you have, a freshly made mix sandwich –He said, leaving the order in front of him. Akaashi stared at it, not very convinced.

– Thanks for the food, I'll pay you back – He said as he picked up the sandwich, looking at it for all it's angles

– Don't worry… – Kuroo said, taking a bite at his sandwich while he looked at the younger– It's safe, you know? It's just ham, cheese and bread, no flowers, and it doesn't smell like cyanide or cinnamon.- He nodded forcing himself to take a bite, then another, until he finished it up. Kuroo had already finished by that time, he sighed looking at the other man's eyes, it was time to address the elephant in the room.

– Akaashi… What are you going to do with the Fukurodani?

– I don't know yet I just… I don't know.

– Akaashi, I just want you to know that if things were different and you were the one in here, he… –His voice was low as an attempt to hide his cracked voice, the knot on his throat was back along with the water on his eyes.– He would have set the world on fire just to get revenge on you, he… He loves you more than anything in the world.– Kuroo grabbed his hand like it was porcelain, caressing it slowly. Akaashi smiled a bit as he lowered his eyes.

– So would I… –He murmured, his eyes glued to Kuroo's hands.– Kuroo… I want to start a fight with Aoba Johsai but I know that would get Karasuno against us and it could escalate really quickly. Kuroo, I need to know your position so I can decide.–

The amber eyes were burning with the desire of revenge, he stared at him with the best poker face Akaashi had seen in his entire life, that mask of false confidence the older had was cracking up, feeling how it broke since the moment he saw Kōtarō's pale skin.

–You can count on us, Keiji.–

If only they known that the countdown to the end of their world had just begun. _If only they knew there was no turning back._


End file.
